Emperor Harlis
Emperor Harlis is an OC of AgentHoxton. He is the main antagonist, and arch-nemesis of Eden, of his ongoing short-story series Arlian Angel. You can start reading the first parts of it here. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Garland (Final Fantasy) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) History A member of the alien race, the Xenopods, Emperor Harlis became the leader of his home and gained the love of his life, Ivenia, in marriage. However, things went wrong for him as he lost her at the age of 44. She told Harlis that the universe would be a better place with him in control, and told him that he should begin the goal of universal leadership as her dying wish. Harlis took up her wishes, conquering multiple galaxies worth of planets with varying degrees of success. With a galactic empire already in his hands, Harlis has set his sights on Arlion as the next in line for his control, which Eden has been assigned to stop. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 8'2" / 249 cm *Weight: 246lbs / 111kg (w/o armor) // 805lbs / 365kg (w/ armour) *Species: Xenopod *Title: The Galactic Conqueror *Developer of Harlis Brand firearms and weaponry *Founding member of the Harlis Legion *Enhanced with Xenonegative energy *Hates angels 'Armour' *Parasitic with regenerative properties *Crafted from Xenomateria *Designed by Black Baron *Helmet and generator are bare minimum for survival **Utilizes a back-up power source in case the Wishing Stones are removed *Force fields *Can capture energy if Harlis sacrifices generator energy *Dual jet turbine jet-pack **Top speed: Mach 1 'Weaponry' *'Krayos Handle' **Shapeshifts into all kinds of melee weaponry **Forms made of unknown energy **Harlis' most commonly used weapon *'H-24 Submachine gun' **Magazine capacity: 30 rounds **Harlis holds 5 spare magazines worth of ammunition **Used for long-range warfare *'Hartema .41 Revolver' **Magazine capacity: 6 rounds **Harlis holds 8 spare magazines worth of ammunition **Usually used for precision aiming *'X25-H Firestarter Shotgun' **Magazine capacity: 9 shells **Harlis holds 3 spare magazines worth of ammunition **Equipped with flame rounds **Used more as a distraction/disorientation tool *'Armour weaponry' **Missiles **Grenade launchers **Turrets **Flamethrowers 'Harlis' Generator' *Usually powered by the Wishing Stones *Can adapt to different power supplies *Harlis always connects a back-up power source in case the stones are removed *Concealed in chest *Powers life support in helmet 'Feats' *Successfully conquered many galaxies worth of planets *A prominent leader of Xenopod soldiers alongside Black Baron *Gained immunity to the Arlian Goddesses' wrath after finding and utilising the Wishing Stones for his only wish *Shrugged off the Watchman's Soul Wave *Defeated Eden in first encounter, and has pushed him to his limits in every other encounter *Crushed and lifted a military tank prototype with his bare hands *Held off the Warbreaker Suit in combat *Defeated Kyrian, Juan, Commissioner Richards, Captain Apollo and King Coal's base form *Equalled the mercenary Conquest in combat 'Faults' *Hugely reliant on armour to survive *Most atmospheres are poisonous to him, hence the helmet's life support **Likewise, if the helmet or generator is removed or destroyed, he will inevitably die should the environment not suit him *Often overlooks important factors in combat *Has lost to Lady Arlia several times, often heavily so *Often focuses on offence over defence, being somewhat reckless while fighting as a result *While never successfully hurt or killed by Eden, his schemes have been thwarted by him regularly *Sometimes can be prone to underestimating his foes *Armour's regeneration can fail under intense conditions *Does not use the Wishing Stones for anything else other than powering his generator, following his wish to be protected from the Arlian Goddesses Mary-Sue Litmus Test Results Score 1 (Old test): 17 points Score 2 (New test 1): 7 points Score 3 (New test 2): 24 points Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Original Characters Category:AgentHoxton Category:Villains